Forbidden Sin
by nessalyn
Summary: There's obviously always been the hidden spark and chemistry between Vickie and Henry, but what happens when he bites her and goes too far. Set after Javier kidnaps Henry
1. Chapter 1

"Henry, stop, think about what you're doing."

"I can't control this, the urge, the hunger..." Henry said in a voice that was obviously not his own.

Vicky saw the fierceness in his eyes, and as much as she liked to think otherwise, right now, Henry was capable of anything. "Henry, please-"

Her plea fell on deaf ears. Henry lunged at her and quickly sank his teeth into the soft, pale flesh of her neck.

Vicky's soft cry was not heard by Henry as he relished in her sweet blood the dripped from her neck. After a few minutes, he realized what he was doing and forcibly pulled himself away from her now limp body.

Vicky's bright crimson blood dripped down his chin as he regained his composure. He dropped to his knees by her, his hand instantaneously going behind her neck to support her head.

"Vicky! Oh God, what have I done. Vicky, please come back, wake up."

Despite his pleas, Vicky's body stayed still.

Tears threatened to fall from Henry's guilty eyes. "Vicky," he begged her to wake. "I refuse to turn you, so you have to wake up and come back...to me."

Still, there was no sign of life. Henry kissed her forehead and laid his head down on her chest.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mike yelled.

"I-I," Henry stammered to explain.

Mike's eyes drifted from Henry to the puncture wounds on Vicky's neck. "You bastard! I should kill you for this."

"I, it was a mistake. I didn't mean to."

Mike also knelt down by Vicky and felt for sign of life. "She still has a weak heartbeat, we need to move her."

"I'll take her, this is my fault."

"Damn right it's your fault."

Henry ignored Mike and carefully picked Vicky up and held her in his arms as he walked up the steps of the old, abandoned church.

With efforts from both Henry and Mike, they got Vicky back to her apartment and settled in her bed. She still hadn't woken up, but her hearbeat had strengthened since Mike had found her.

Henry sat by her bedside and watched for any movement. Her breath was shallow as she laid there. Mike had bandaged the puncture wounds with white gauze. Henry couldn't take his eyes off the spot. Somehow, he knew that Vicky would feel that she couldn't trust him anymore.

He had almost fallen asleep when he saw Vicky's eyelids start to flutter. She moaned softly and focused in on Henry.

"What happened?" She asked in a mere whisper.

"You don't remember?"

Vicky stared into space for a few minmutes before a horrified look masked her face. "You almost killed me."

"Vicky, no it wasn't like that. It was an accident. It was Javier's fault."

Her hand flew up to her neck. "You need to leave."

"Vicky, I wasn't myself. You know that. You have to believe me."

"If she wants to you leave, then you need to leave," Mike saide, standing in the doorway.

Henry looked at Vicky's disgusted face and left the room, leaving Mike to take his spot by her bedside.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Betrayed."

"Vicky-"

"No, I trusted him. He told me he could never hurt me, and I believed him."

"You know I'm not Henry's biggest ban, but in his defense, Javier had drained so much blood from him, and you were the first human he saw. He feels horrible."

"He's a vampire, he can't feel."

"Henry saved you."

"I wouldn't have needed saving if not for him."

For the next few days Henry made himself scarce and Vicky stayed in bed. The physical pain had long since faded and she was now consumed with the pain of betrayal.

"Vicky, you need to leave your apartment eventually."

"I will."

"Henry's working on a case that he could really use your help on."

"He's a good enough detective by himself."

"So you're just not going to go back to work?"

"I don't know Mike! I was almost killed by not only my partner but-"

"Your lover?" Mike said, his voice dripping with disdain.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Are you sure? I mean that wasn't the first time Henry's tasted your blood."

Vicky threw him a deathly glare. "Don't bring that up."

"Why Vicky? Henry is a vampire, he's dangerous."

"THe other night you were telling me he didn't mean to hurt me, and now you're telling me how horrible he is?"

"The other night I was trying to make you feel better, now I'm trying to make you face reality."

"I am facing reality. I"m realizing that I will never feel safe around Henry again. Are you happy now?"

"No because I know you'll go back to work with him."

"Mike, just go."

Mike shook his head and left Vicky's apartment.

She locked the door behing Mike and walked into her kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and sitting on the couch. She flipped on the tv and fell asleep almost instantly. A few hours later she was awakened by her doorbell.

"Mike, go away," she said quickly, not bothering to look out the peephole. "Henry, uh"

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you."

"I really don't think that's such a good idea Henry." Vicky said, her voice quivering, despite her attempts to show him she wasn't scared of him.

"I know you're scared of me, and I don't blame you. I really just want to talk to you."

"About?"

"About Mike," he said, rolling his eyes. "I came to talk about you of course. How are you feeling?" He asked generically.

"Fine," she replied. She knew Henry felt uncomfortable standing in the hallway, but she couldn't find it in herself to trust him.

"You're not fine."

"Henry, you really shouldn't be here." Vicky knew Henry could read her emotions better than she could, at times. This moment was a perfect example of those times. She didn't feel as if she trusted him fully, but she she didn't know if she was mad at him, or just simply scared, or maybe even exhilarated by his presence.

"I'm not just going to drop out of your life, I can't. I hope you realize that Vicky."

"I didn't ask you to."

"You could have fooled me. Just because you don't speak these things, doesn't mean I don't know your feelings towards me. You shiver with fear."

"I do not."

Henry took her hand in his own as she trembled. "No?" He asked with a smirk.

She pulled her hand away and stared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine, I'm scared of you."

"I expected you to be, and I can't balme you." Henry stepped towards her and ran a finger down the puncture wounds. "You'll never know how sorry I am for this," he whispered huskily.

Vicky looked up at him and saw the remorse in his eyes. "How am I supposed to trust that it won't happen again?"

"You just have to trust me. I still want to work with you."

"Henry-I,"

"I know that you're scared and I know you doubt me, but I will never let myself hurt you ever again. You have to believe me when I say that."

"I believe the Henry that stands before me, but I can't believe the Henry I saw a few nights ago."

"Fair enough. I will leave you to get some rest." He kissed her cheek quickly and left the apartment.

Vicky closed the door behind him and walked into her bedroom, her head swimming with thoughts and doubt. Her heart wanted to believe every word that was uttered from Henry's mouth, but her mind thought otherwise.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of her cell phone. Before she could even open her mouth, Henry's voice floated through.

"You're not resting."

"You just left. What do you expect?"

"I expect you to be resting."

"I've been resting for the past four days. It gets old after awhile."

"Rest tonight, because we have work to do."

The next morning Vicky drove down to the office where she was immediately greete by Coreen.

"It's great to have you back Vicky, really."

"Thanks. Do we have any new cases?" She asked as she sat down at her desk.

"Henry's been taking care of them. He said he'd fill you in tonight."

"Great."

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"I'm just not too pumped about spending time alone with Henry."

"You don't blame him, do you?"

"I don't know Coreen."

"Do you want me to stay around when he comes?"  
"You'd do that?"

"Sure, it's not like I've got anything else to do."

"Thanks Coreen."

"Anytime."

Vickie spent the rest of the day reading case files. Every once in awhile she would come across scribbled notes from Henry such as, "Ask Coreen to research," or "Need Vicky's help."

She was unaware of the time before she looked out the window. The sun was setting, which meant Henry would be arriving shortly.

When Henry walked into the office, he saw Vicky reading an old book on ancient curses. "Catching up on our ancient witchcraft are we?"

"You could say that," she said, not looking up from the book.

"Hey, no work tonight," Henry said as he took the book out of her hands. "At least not the kind that involves reading."

"Henry, I have to do this."

He strolled around the desk and started rubbing her shoulders, not noticing how close his face was to her neck.

"Stop!" Vicky yelled.

Henry realized what she was so jumpy about. "Vicky, I didn't mean, I wasn't going to do anything."

Vicky's heart raced and her breath came in short gasps.

"Vicky, hey, look at me, I wasn't going to hurt you."

She told herself she would not cry. Vicky Nelson, PI, did not cry.

Henry saw the look on Vicky's face, that look he'd seen in hundreds of women before but never her. "Vicky, I'm sorry."

She said nothing, instead trying to regain her composure."

"Do you want me to leave."

"I-"

"I just got my answer. Goodbye Vicky."

Henry hadn't been gone for ten minutes when Mike walked into her office.

"Hey, nice to see you back at work."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

Vicky smiled. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Sure."

"Just stop."

"Fine, I will. Just calm down. I told Coreen to go home by the way. I thought I could take you out for dinner."

"I have way too much work to catch up on."

"Come on Vicky."

"No Mike, I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Mike you can't do this to me now."

"Vicky, if Henry hadn't almost killed you, where would you be?"

"I don't know."

"No? Well I can tell you where you'd be. You would be out with Henry, pretending to be interested in some demon crime, while fantasizing about a relationship that can never happen."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is Vicky. If some random vampire had done the same thing to you, you would have been at work the next day, back to your normal self."

"This whole thing, my personal life, is none of your business."

"I care about you Vicky. I don't want to see you get hurt. I can tell he was here ya know, just by the way you're acting."

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"That's not funny Vic."

"I'm not trying to be."

"Fine, you know what? Keep living like you are. I'll try to make it to your funeral because if Henry doesn't kill you, one of your other supernatural beings will." He didn't give Vicky time to speak before he left.

She sat down defeatedly at her desk and opened up a case file, trying to busy herself.

By the time Coreen came the next morning, Vicky was still at her desk.

"What are you doing here this early?"

"I didn't go home last night. I had to look over these cases."

"You haven't slept have you?"

"No, I've been too busy."

"Vicky, you're looking at the same file you were last night."

"I know. I'm trying to make sense of it. Henry's got a bunch of notes on it, but none of them make sense.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm a horrible updater...I know...hopefully I haven't lost the few readers I did have and hopefully I'll be able to write and update a bit more than I have been.

"What kind of notes?"

"I don't know, some of it isn't even in English."

"Latin maybe?"

"No, I know what Latin looks like."

Coreen picked up the file. "I'll work on some translation while you go get some sleep. I have a feeling that you're going to have some work to do."

Vicky groaned as she walked towards the makeshift bedroom she'd thrown together a few weeks ago.

Towards evening Vickie walked back to Coreen's part of the office. "So what did you find out for me?

"We have four victims and they all have the same obvious signs of a vampire, but on a much bigger scale. These people are literally torn to pieces."

"But Henry would have no problem with another vampire."

"Exactly, which means it's something way more dangerous, which would also explain the foreign language and the note that says DO NOT SHOW VICKIE in big capital letters.

"Oops," Vickie said sarcastically. "Must have missed that." She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed her choice weapon for the evening.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I really hope you're organizing your cupboard."

"I have to go look for this thing Coreen. It's already killed four people, how many more have to die?"

"At least wait for Henry."

"I can't." Vickie left the office and hailed a taxi to the outskirts of town where the bodies had been found. She began to walk along the forest, searching for clues, evidence, anything that would allude to what was killing these people. She was walking cautiously when she heard a loud noise. She quickly turned around, searching for the source of the noice. She continued hearing the noises, and now she heard something growling at her. Before she knew what had happened, she was attacked by a large furry animal. She didn't have time to scream as he grabbed her tightly aroung her neck, cutting off her air supplly.

"Let...me...go," she struggled to say.

The animal clawed at her skin, leaving gouges and cuts on her body. All of a sudden the animal dropped her to the ground. She gasped to regain her air and tried to see what was going on. With her eyesight and her physical condition, she struggled to stay awake. She finally saw the animal flee and Henry rush to her side. "Do you ever listen?" He said, examining the wounds on her body.

"Apparently not." She tried to sit up, but Henry gently pushed her back down.

"Stay there," Henry said softly, trying to let the worry become evident in his voice.

"Was it what I think it was?"

"It was a werewolf, which is why the folder said specifically not to show you. You have to remember that you don't have superhuman strength." He said, brushing her matted hair away from her face. "How do you feel?"

"Like a werewolf just attacked me."

"Funny. We have to get you out of here, Vickie."

"Good, I was hoping you weren't just going to leave me here."

Henry smiled. "I'm going to pick you up and drive you to my apartment, okay?"

Vickie nodded. "Okay."

Henry noticed the faint glimmer of pain in her eyes as she agreed with him.

She knew she had no other choice but to let Henry take her back to his apartment, and by now she was so tired, it didn't even matter anymore.

Henry quickly and carefully picked her up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked as they neared his car.

"I'm fine," she said weakly.

Henry carefully laid her in the backseat.

"Ow," she whimpered softly.

Henry hated that this was hurting her, but he knew he had to get her to his apartment and clean the wounds.

By the time they reached the apartment building, Vickie was unconcious. Henry silently cursed and quickly carried her up to his apartment. After he laid her on the bed, he grabbed some antiseptic and bandages.

"Vickie," he said softly. "Wake up."

She moaned softly as he placed a hand on her hot forehead. She was developing a fever quickly, too quickly. He carefully cleaned and bandaged the wounds the best he could, and sat down on the bed, patiently waiting for her to wake up.

"Henry."

"Hey, you're awake." He felt her forehead and noticed she didn't feel as warm as she had a few hours before. "You're fever's gone down. How do you feel?"

"Not so good."

Henry smiled. "You'll feel better by tomorrow."

"Good," she said drowsily.

Henry laughed. "You're still tired. Go to sleep, mi corazon."

Vickie closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. Henry pulled the shaeds on the windows and laid down beside her.

The next night Vickie woke up to find Henry, sleeping shirtless, beside her. She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. She walked over to Henry's drawing board and saw pictures with a blonde character, which oddly looked much like herself.

"It's nice to see you up and around," Henry said as he walked towards her.

She turned around. "Hi."

"You look good."

"As opposed to?"

"You looked pretty rough last night," Henry said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You're so sweet," she said sarcastically.

"Mike's probably looking for you."

"So?"

"I was just saying."

"I'm not involved with Mike, and he is not my babysitter."

"Could have fooled me."

"I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Why not?"

"Because it's totally irrelavent."

"It seems I've hit a nerve."

"I just don't think I need to tell you the logistics of mine and Mike's completely platonic relationship."

"Such big words Ms. Nelson."

"So how are we going to catch this thing?"

"Nice change of subject, but we aren't going to catch anything. If i let you go out there, I'll just end up rescuing you again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that if I hadn't been there last night, you wouldn't be standing here right now." Henry noticed that her complexion had paled and she looked as if she were about to pass out. "Let's get you back to bed."

"I'm fine," she said as she stepped away from Henry, but swayed a bit.

Henry quickly grabbed her and led her over to the bed. "At least sit down for a bit. You lost a lot of blood last night, you should expect to be weak for awhile."

"I'm not an invalid," Vickie argued as she sat down, with Henry kneeling in front of her.

"Trust me, I know that.


End file.
